User talk:DestructionDerby
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Destruction Derby Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hello there fellow DD fan Need a hand? I'm one of the biggest destruction derby 1 & 2 fans on the planet. I have a lot of knowledge of both games ^^ including the hidden 2p cars from DD1 --Ryuutarou Fukami (talk) 19:28, 4 March 2012 (UTC) ::Nice to hear that! --DestructionDerby (talk) 22:26, 13 July 2012 (UTC) Suicide Squad Are you still active? I've added something extra to your wiki, hope you enjoy ^^. I did all the digging myself. I removed those 2 cheats for the simple reason being they are fake codes that work on no existing version of the game whatsoever. You of all people should know this. ::Ok. Thx for reporting --DestructionDerby (talk) 22:26, 13 July 2012 (UTC) Wow You run the wiki of a game you no longer own? xD I'd never get rid of DD1 and 2. --Suicide Squad (talk) 22:42, 8 April 2012 (UTC) ::lol the games have been lost and broken years ago! --DestructionDerby (talk) 22:26, 13 July 2012 (UTC) 'Paper Destruction Derby Cars!' I just added some DD2 paper car kits on your Wiki, I've created all cover cars and intro cars, so i hope you all like them! Soon in-game cars will follow. -- (talk) 14:21, 5 July 2012 (UTC) ::Nice work mate! --DestructionDerby (talk) 22:26, 13 July 2012 (UTC) Poor Wiki... I have been checking this wiki for a long time and it seems dead, which is sad :( I'll see if i can modify something or add some info in order to revive it. DD Wiki seems overshadowed by really popular wikis, and that's not cool :[ Also, i recently realized you made a small mistake : on the Bullhead page, you have put Bullet's attributes and not Bullhead's. But it's no big deal ;) Bye! TehRockyGuy 18:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Spreading the Wiki" Hi, i saw your message about 5 minutes ago. When you're talking about spreading the Wiki, you mean making "advertisement" for it on websites such as Youtube ? I agree on the fact that it would be nice to see lots of people going on DD Wiki, but i just want to know how you are going to do that. Also, i haven't been on DD Wiki a lot, mainly because i don't have anything to say anymore :( and that kinda annoys me... but i really hope DD Wiki will last long :) and i think it will because it is a Wiki about an epic series of video games that impressed us all as little kids! Well, this is all i have to say. Au revoir! TehRockyGuy (talk) 18:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re : Spreading the Wiki Hello. Yeah, it would be nice to have people going on DD Wiki. The problem is, i don't have a Youtube account (and i don't plan on creating one at the moment). That is all i gotta say. Salut. TehRockyGuy (talk) 16:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Paper cars Please when are you putting up the paper cars in the game because I really want to print the ones in the game -- (talk) 10:16, 1 August 2013 (UTC) Hello User:DestructionDerby Hey User:DestructionDerby, A few things: *I've added categories to the DD1 & DD2 drivers. As was already there, I used that template to define the other categories. I noticed that there was a redirect from competitors? I assumed that that was a term not being encouraged in the categories, so titled the new categories as etc. I hope that's okay? *Second, is there a community to-do list? I love the DD series, so if there's anything I can do to help out, that'll be great. *Isn't it great that Bugbear Entertainment are making that Demolition game? I'm going to put a link to their recent Kickstarter on the main page, if that's all right? The more people that pledge, the more likely we'll get some DD easter eggs in their new game I reckon! --Benxander (talk) 18:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the warm welcome! Glad to be here and to be of help! I'll check out that To Create page in good time. ::*Thanks for clearing up the drivers/competitors confusion. What should we do about the categories now? Should we rename them?, I know there's a bot somewhere which can move categories into new categories. I saw an opportunity to help with categories, and thought that method would suffice. Either way, they're categorised into something, and that's what matters currently. ::*I agree regarding the wordmark. I like the way it combines all the games' fonts, which is why I decided to try editing that one a little. The DD2 style wordmark I initially did was an experiment, I quite like it and DD2 is my favourite of the series. Anyways, this is what editing I've done on the wordmark: I've centred the font, moved a few letters closer together and added the WIKI font below it. Having made the font smaller, it's given the font a softer look than before, which had a few crude edges. The U looks better too ;) Let me know what you think. --Benxander (talk) 23:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Andreklp641 hi, i love Destruction Derby Raw, I can be the second administrator of this wiki? wait a answer i added this wiki to my favorites :) why i love DD <3 :) :D ;) I'll do more editing and adding more photos of cars, tracks, modes, gameplay. --Andreklp641 (talk) 19:36, 19 November 2013 (UTC) Thanks for having me. :) --Andreklp641 (talk) 20:07, 19 November 2013 (UTC) I upload video of gameplay with all cars :) . I want to help you in this beautiful wiki :D --Andreklp641 (talk) 22:31, 19 November 2013 (UTC) Like my videos? Thanks :) i'm 4° in rank :D :D :D --Andreklp641 (talk) 23:22, 19 November 2013 (UTC) Yes, is a problem in my computer :( sorry sorry :( . ok Andreklp641 (talk) 23:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641Andreklp641 (talk) 23:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, i post more videos tomorrow. Andreklp641 (talk) 01:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641Andreklp641 (talk) 01:16, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Bye :) i enter tomorrow. Andreklp641 (talk) 02:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641Andreklp641 (talk) 02:03, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, i delete all videos of wiki. I do video with sound but with locking too. Andreklp641 (talk) 19:09, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641 People who do not like a video without sound, you're one of them? Andreklp641 (talk) 19:16, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641 My videos without sound is same it trash. but I thought it would be better to have a video that would not lock than a mute. Andreklp641 (talk) 19:38, November 21, 2013 (UTC)Andreklp641 hi, again Andreklp641 (talk) 00:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Andreklp641Andreklp641 (talk) 00:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Wiki Might i help with the wiki? I love DDA to death and there are rarely pages linked to the game. Example: No Bonus Cars. DJThanos (talk) 12:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hello again! Hey there, Thanks for leaving a message back in August. I don't really get up to too much wiki-editing these days, as I don't have much time for it. But it's great to see the DD wiki still going! I love the new logo!! --Benxander (talk) 09:03, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Musclecarfreak Hi there! I love what you created with the Destruction Derby Wiki! I'm an indie developer and huge Destruction Derby Fan and, well, I actually created somewhat of a Destruction Derby 1 Re-Imagining called "Crumple Zone". https://store.steampowered.com/app/785760/Crumple_Zone/ I hope this doesn't come across as blatant advertising - this really is something from a DD fan to a DD fan. I was searching for something like a community or forum but this fandom is probably the only thing that comes close to that. In fact, I consulted this wiki more than a few times when researching stuff and getting inspiration for my take on the "DD formula". That's also why I wanted to ask you if it's ok to post a blog or news entry and invite people to join the closed beta and give feedback. If you got Steam, of course I would gladly provide a key to you, too. What do you think? Best Moritz Musclecarfreak (talk) 21:58, April 11, 2019 (UTC) :Hello Moritz, thank you for the feedback! :) :I have to say, your Steam game actually looks fantastic! Very smooth graphics and physics. It's nice to see you developing this in a time when there's very little of this genre left. :And yes, I'm definitely okay with your making a blog post here, it's closely related to DD after all. That reminds me, I haven't made a policy yet regarding blog posts, so I'll add one to the Destruction Derby Wiki:Guidelines. Have a good day! --DestructionDerby (talk) 13:12, April 23, 2019 (UTC)